Chocolate Cauldrons
by Jenrukiforevz
Summary: Ron is sick of Lavender and is confused about many things at the moment. But when he meets Hermione up in his dorm room, a chain of events lead him to a conclusion that he hadn't expected. Somewhat Romione-ish. (Sorry for my horrible summary XD)


**A/N: Alright, I have finished! My pairing for this round was Ron/Hermione, and my song was Lips of an Angel (?) by Hinder, and I know that it has little to nothing to do with the song itself except for a few things here and there, but Lamia said to write something inspired by the song, and this is what I came up with!**

**My original idea was closer to the song, but it was really boring, and unbelievable, so I spiced it up and for some reason got this as a result XD**

**Either way, this story takes place in The Half-Blood Prince right before and after Ron eats the chocolate cauldrons meant for Harry. I feel like Hermione is a bit OOC in this, so I apologize in advance if it comes off that way. **

**Oh well, no more stalling. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll be right back, Won Won!"

Ron gladly threw himself into the closest chair in the Gryffindor common room as he watched Lavender skip off to her dorm to fetch something. He wouldn't be surprised if it was another gift that represented their 'undying and unconditional' love for each other. He wasn't looking forward to it at all.

Due to his boredom, he began to reflect on the occurrences of the past few days filled with gifts, more gifts, and lots of kissing that he wasn't so eager to participate in anymore. In fact, he had no idea how he could stand one more second being fussed over by Lavender Brown.

So why should he? Besides the fear of her reaction, there was nothing holding him back from breaking it off with her.

Just as he was about to delve deeper into this thought, however, Lavender finally showed up, wearing a new necklace that she probably bought on the recent trip to Hogsmeade. As usual, she began showing it off and asking for his opinion.

He honestly didn't care.

* * *

Later that evening, he went up to his dorm earlier than he normally would, maybe because Lavender's antics were getting on his nerves a little too much lately. He was hoping to get some advice from Harry or even Dean and Seamus, but instead of them, the only one in the room was Hermione.

She didn't notice him at first, but once she turned around from where she had sat down on Ron's bed, she gave out a small cry and practically fell off.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, picking herself up as if it was his fault.

"What do you mean?" Ron questioned. "This _is_ my dorm after all."

"Yeah well..." At this point, she was just making up excuses.

"How come you can come up whenever you want, but us guys can never go to the girls' rooms, huh?"

"Obviously, the school is worried that the boys will try some funny stuff if they _are _allowed to pass," Hermione sassed, sitting back down on the bed. Despite her anger moments before, she didn't seem to be ready to leave yet.

"And girls won't? That's kind of sexist, don't you think?"

Hermione shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would a girl want to come here anyway?"

_I don't know... the same reason you're here? _Ron really was curious to what she was doing, but he was too tired to pry, so he didn't bother saying his thoughts aloud.

Hermione's face turned bright scarlet at his words and started to stand. "Whatever. Lavender will get suspicious if you don't come down, and if she catches up, she'll get the wrong idea. We don't want that, do we?"

Ron groaned throwing himself onto the nearest bed, which happened to be Neville's. "I wouldn't mind if she did. She's driving me nuts. Maybe that way, it can finally end."

Ron didn't hear from Hermione for another minute afterwards, then he saw her walk to the door where Crookshanks had appeared. She picked the ginger cat up and nuzzled it close before calling out, "Yeah, well, see ya."

As Hermione left, Ron got up in order to move to his own bed, but something caught his eye. A package of Chocolate Cauldrons were at Harry's bedside, addressed to him.

_He ain't gonna mind if I take just one..._

* * *

He couldn't remember much of what had happened, but Ron was sure that he would never eat Chocolate Cauldrons ever again.

Last thing he remembered, he had been on his bed enjoying the sweet chocolates, when his vision became blurry and he couldn't comprehend anything that was going on around him. Then, it all went black, and his dreams were haunted with some weird thoughts.

He was walking down a hallway at Hogwarts that never ended. There were no other students besides himself, and all he could do was keep walking onwards.

After what felt to Ron like hours, he arrived at a dead end with three closed doors. A voice echoed around him, like some sort of spirit. It sounded awfully like Fred and George.

"So, Ronald, who's it gonna be?" Fred's voice addressed him.

"Lady Number One?" George prodded as the first door to Ron's left opened. Inside, was the still figure of Lavender. She looked like a statue, not even bothering to blink.

"Or Lady Number Two, perhaps?" Fred continued.

As Ron expected, another door opened, this time the one at the far right. However, as hard as he tried, he couldn't make out who it was that was standing at the doorway. He figured it was a girl, but her body was completely black.

"And what if it's Lady Number Three?" George finished with flair.

Ron's breath caught in his throat the moment the middle door swung open. There stood a very pretty Hermione Granger. She was wearing that magnificent smile of hers, and he wanted to keep staring at her for as long as possible.

"So, Ronald?"

"Hermione."

Ron wasn't sure why he answered so quickly. Wasn't she only a friend? He supposed that it was the first real time that he admitted that he liked Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, the girl whom he had called a know-it-all that day on the Hogwarts Express.

At that moment, he realized that he really _was _in love with Hermione Granger. It was also then that he woke up.

* * *

"So she was making sure that Romilda Vane really hadn't sent those chocolates up?"

Harry nodded as he and Ron made their way to the dorm after Ron was let out of the Hospital Wing. Apparently, he had eaten candy infected with a love potion that was originally meant for Harry, and then, because he had such great luck, drank poison from a special bottle of mead provided by a mysterious other.

"Yeah. She said you came up and she wasn't able to scan the room completely. She blames you for not finding them beforehand."

Ron sighed, then turned to his best friend. It had really been bothering him since his release, and he wanted to make sure.

"I didn't say anything stupid while I was asleep, did I?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. "Not a thing."

Ron knew he was lying. He could only attempt to keep himself sane.


End file.
